jeuxdystopiquesdeuropefandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Battle Royale 2017
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2017, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2017, Eurovision 2017, ou plus simplement pays 2017, est la 2e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en la Slovenia. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, la Slovénie, était la vainquant de la 2016 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est X. Il battait X, qui a fini en deuxième. X, X, et X complétaient le Top 5. Le pays hôte X a fini en X. Arena Le 26 octobre 2016, RTV SLO1 a annoncé qu'il a conclu un marché avec la gouvernement slovène et l'état du Piran d'organiser la Bataille Royale dans cette région-là. La Corne d'Abondance serait au centre du Place Tartini. Voice le map de l'Arène décédée : Voice des images de partout l'Arène 2017: File:Tartini Square.jpg|Le place où commencent les citoyens à la corne d'abondance. File:Piran.jpg|Vue d'ensemble de la ville de Piran. File:Strunjan.jpg|Le nord frontière d'Arène, près de Strunjan. File:Près de Lucijan.jpg|Une vue de la campagne et d'une village près Lucijan, se trouve près la sud de l'Arène. File:Jezero v Fies.jpg|Le lac à côté de Piran. Format and Rules Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Ljubljana, le 3 décembre 2016. La Slovénie a été sélectionnée à commencer sur les podiums X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 10 mars 2017. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Amsterdam (25 mars) * : Rome (8 avril) * : Tallinn (29 avril) * : Istanbul (13 mai) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au 20 mai, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. File:.png|left| Hommes File:.png|left| Femmes '' Pays participants à la 1re demi-finale'' '' Pays participants à la 2e demi-finale'' '' Pays participants à la 3e demi-finale'' Effacer pour l'actuel ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" bgcolor="#FE8080 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|1 |- | align="center"| 02 | align="left"| | align="left"| Kyeart Xhanari | align="left"| male | align="center"|20 | align="center"|31 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 03 | align="left"| | align="left"| Thies Doomerholt | align="left"| male | align="center"|25 | align="center"|13 | align="center"|1 |- | align="center"| 04 | align="left"| | align="left"| Demi Argyros | align="left"| female | align="center"|24 | align="center"|15 | align="center"|0 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 05 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Todor Zdravkov ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| male ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|29 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|1 |- | align="center"| 06 | align="left"| | align="left"| Lucille Boutroux | align="left"| female | align="center"|42 | align="center"|35 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 07 | align="left"| | align="left"| Kimmy Johnson | align="left"| female | align="center"|21 | align="center"|28 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 08 | align="left"| | align="left"| Osman Behbudov | align="left"| male | align="center"|32 | align="center"|19 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 09 | align="left"| | align="left"| Eudòcia Rosal | align="left"| female | align="center"|17 | align="center"|12 | align="center"|1 |- | align="center"| 10 | align="left"| | align="left"| Selma Jóhansson | align="left"| female | align="center"|40 | align="center"|16 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 11 | align="left"| | align="left"| Fortunat Bozek | align="left"| male | align="center"|35 | align="center"|24 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 12 | align="left"| | align="left"| Nicholas Crawford | align="left"| male | align="center"|43 | align="center"| | align="center"|1 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 13 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Anja Srejović ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| female ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|15 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|22 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|0 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 14 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Emil Bachev ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| male ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|13 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|1 |- | align="center"| 15 | align="left"| | align="left"| Laurentiu Serben | align="left"| male | align="center"|46 | align="center"|34 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 16 | align="left"| | align="left"| Emma Movsesian | align="left"| female | align="center"|16 | align="center"|18 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 17 | align="left"| | align="left"| Fredek Andriyshkiv | align="left"| male | align="center"|33 | align="center"|27 | align="center"|0 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 18 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Petrija Lopandić ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| female ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|45 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 19 | align="left"| | align="left"| Mariana Nova | align="left"| female | align="center"|49 | align="center"|23 | align="center"|0 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 20 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Ksenia Hurwicz ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| female ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|26 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|1 |- | align="center"| 21 | align="left"| | align="left"| Evaristo Sulpizio | align="left"| male | align="center"|47 | align="center"|29 | align="center"|0 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 22 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Kristin Hagelin ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| female ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|37 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 23 | align="left"| | align="left"| Daniela Tavitian | align="left"| female | align="center"|36 | align="center"|30 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 24 | align="left"| | align="left"| Arnaud Pesola | align="left"| male | align="center"|50 | align="center"|20 | align="center"|0 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 25 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Lester Marshall ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| male ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|48 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 26 | align="left"| | align="left"| Mihai Covaci | align="left"| male | align="center"|18 | align="center"|33 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 27 | align="left"| | align="left"| Lev Petrovich | align="left"| male | align="center"|28 | align="center"|17 | align="center"|0 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 28 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Lasse Ellingsen ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| male ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|19 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|1 |- | align="center"| 29 | align="left"| | align="left"| İrina Valiyeva | align="left"| female | align="center"|38 | align="center"|25 | align="center"|1 |- bgcolor="#FE8080 | align="center"| 30 | align="left"| | align="left"| Nikki Matrenza | align="left"| female | align="center"|44 | align="center"|48 | align="center"|0 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 31 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Annelies Reetgers ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| female ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|39 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|1 |- ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| 32 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| Yuliya Golubova ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="left"| female ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|27 ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"| ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" align="center"|1 |- | align="center"| 33 | align="left"| | align="left"| Sigrid Peleriaux | align="left"| female | align="center"|14 | align="center"|26 | align="center"|1 |- | align="center"| 34 | align="left"| | align="left"| Pietari Rehn | align="left"| male | align="center"|22 | align="center"|21 | align="center"|2 |- | align="center"| 35 | align="left"| | align="left"| Ditte Lorenssen | align="left"| female | align="center"|30 | align="center"|32 | align="center"|0 |- | align="center"| 36 | align="left"| | align="left"| Nora Dumortier | align="left"| female | align="center"|34 | align="center"|14 | align="center"|0 |} 2e demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 21 juin et X juin. 3e demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 22 juin et X juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:.png| 1re demi-finale File:.png| 2e demi-finale File:.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 20xx. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (xx juin) Résumé Tableau du Résultat Cérémonie de Clôture La Cérémonie de Clôture a eu lieu le soir du X juillet et a célébrée la victoire de X, son pays X, et en général tous les succès du mois passé des Batailles Royales. Il y avait plus présentations culturels, un concert, des discours d'adieu, un montage de le moment plus dramatique et remarquable, et bien sûr un replay du moment vainquant. X est rentré au Stade à l'applause et les hourras tonnant. Avec le Premier Ministre de X, les deux ont participé au segment de la cérémonie "léguer de la torche". Le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale Eurovision précédente, X, léguait les lauriers en or à X, pour porter sur la tête comme couronne prestigieuse pour toutes les parutions officielle, jusqu'il faut donner ces mêmes lauriers en or au vainqueur de la Bataille Royale Eurovision suivante. Le Premiere Ministre de X a accepté la responsabilité d'organiser la Bataille Royale Eurovision 20X en X, et après ça X a symboliquement éteinte la flamme dans le chaudron, signalant la conclusion de la Bataille Royale Eurovision 20XX.